1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for adaptive echo and noise control. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for reconfiguring noise suppression and echo cancellation based on noise conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, communication devices are used in a variety of environments that have a variety of noise levels. For example, a mobile phone may be used in an office, at an amusement park, at a sporting event, at a party, in a car, or elsewhere. As another example, a traditional phone may be used in an office, at a construction site, in a home, or elsewhere. Unfortunately, these different environments with different noise levels cause a problem in that the different noise levels can make communication difficult. Thus, noise suppression may be used with communication devices to enhance communication. This creates an additional problem in determining the proper amount of noise suppression for optimal communication quality.
Another problem exists because many communication devices may have loud speakers or may use speakerphones or car kits to provide handsfree operation. This causes the problem of acoustic echo which can cause a user to hear an echo of what was communicated on the communication device. This echo is caused by the microphone of a communication device picking up the audio output by a speaker thus causing the communication device to resend audio originally sent by an originator back to the originator. This echo can be very disruptive to voice communication based on the echo magnitude and the time delay to when the echo is heard by the originator. To overcome the echo problem, an adaptive echo canceller can be used. Unfortunately, echo cancellation performance is severely affected by the near-end environmental noise and by the presence of near-end speech, such as doubletalk. The performance may be sub-optimal when used in a noisy environment, and it even may be non-effective when used in a noisy environment together with doubletalk Furthermore, the use of noise suppression along with echo cancellation can cause additional problems. These problems are caused because the signal resulting from noise suppression can result in less efficient echo cancellation. Furthermore, echo cancellation in a noisy environment may be inefficient when performed prior to noise suppression.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for adaptive echo and noise control.